After School Special
by Devil of My Family
Summary: Blaine is trying to persuade his favorite teacher, Mr. Kurt Hummel, to give him some vocal lessons. You know, after everyone else leaves. Originally posted on Tumblr


**So... I sold my soul. For the sake of... screaming, flailing fan-girls. I don't like guys so when a picture of Chris-cantbehuman-Colfer with glasses shows up, I should not react in any way. Right?**

**Yes! But no, I go and write something like this. I read this stuff, sometimes, when I need something mindless and fun but I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE! And no, it's not GRAPHIC but... Well, anyone who has read my stories know there's always some... deepness in what I write but this... this is just... pure... _nothingness. _**

**But... BUT! I had SO much FUN writing this, OH MY GOD! Maybe, JUST maybe I should try this again, with another topic... MAYBE! Speed-writing could cure my writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel?"<p>

Kurt looked up from the notes he had been going through to see, yes, none other than Blaine Anderson standing in the doorway. As crappy as his day had been, he couldn't help but smile and his legs suddenly felt like jell-o.

What the hell was it about this guy?

"Yes, Blaine? How can I help you?"

Blaine stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind him. Kurt heard a faint click and he almost hated himself when his heart-rate got quicker.

"I was just wondering… Could you maybe, possibly, help me with my history assignment?"

Kurt swallowed air. Did people normally walk as slowly as Blaine or…?

"I'm a music teacher, Blaine. What makes you think I can help you with history?"

"The rumor has it you're a genious in every subject."

"Rumors can me misleading."

Okay, so the boy was now standing close enough for Kurt to see exactly how tight his shirt was but too far for him to touch.

Which he shouldn't do anyway because Blaine Anderson was a _student_.

"Well, if you can't help me with history then… how about you give me some… vocal lessons?"

Oh, Kurt's heart was beating so fast he was pretty sure Blaine could hear it. "You're an excellent singer already, Blaine. And you know that."

Kurt should move, he really should move further away from this student who was 7 years his junior, he really, really should.

"I'm sure there are things that you can teach me. After school? You know, when everyone's gone and we've got the whole school to ourselves."

_This school needs to repair the air-condtioning, it is fucking hot in here!_

"Um…"

"Come on, please? Teach me how to beat Berry so we can feed her some humble-pie."

"Well, Blaine, that's…"

"Tell me how to persuade you. I'll do anything."

So now Blaine's face was two inches from Kurt's, his hands on both sides of Kurt's legs as he leaned on the bench Kurt was sitting on. The teacher literally felt the redness coming up his cheeks.

"You're asking me to stay with you after school to teach you how to sing better."

"I am."

"I have a pretty tight schedule."

"I'm tiny. You can fit me in."

Kurt let out a nervous chuckle. How did this god-damn… STUDENT…! make his shortness sound sexy?

"I'll rent you. And pay you with 1000 kisses."

Kurt didn't have a chance to respond to the cheesiness of that as Blaine pressed his lips on his own. He should be surprised, yeah, but in all honesty, Kurt had known this would happen the second he saw Blaine.

He had no will-power when it came to Blaine Anderson.

As if moving on auto-pilot, Kurt put his hands behind Blaine's neck, tugging on some his hair. He noticed how it wasn't as gelled as usual and absolutely loved the softness of it. He felt Blaine's hands going down his back and then disappearing under his shirt. Oh, God have mercy, those hands were warm and soft while calloused because _Blaine played guitar_ which only added to the fact that he was pretty much unresistable in Kurt's eyes.

"So, Mr. Hummel. Will you give me private lessons?" Blaine asked as they pulled apart, a little out of breath.

"Well I must say you are pretty convincing," Kurt answered. Blaine just smiled smugly. "Alright then. How 'bout we start today after Glee-club?"

"Perfect," Blaine smiled.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other until the bell forced them to come out of their little world of this-shouldn't-be-happening-but-it's-so-perfect.

"Have fun with with the freshmen," Blaine said as he picked up the bag he had dropped.

"You know my schedule?"

"Of course I do."

And with that, he walked away.

Yeah. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally posted on Tumblr.<strong>

**15 minutes well spent? **


End file.
